


Blood Orange

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, its cute, theyre doin makeup stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie needs a lipstick and Peggy has them all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Im rly sorry, I'm a lil shit

"Hey, Peg, which is the one you don't want me using?" Angie sat at Peggy's vanity, looking at all her lipsticks, lined up like little soldiers. Peggy walked over and rested her arms on Angie's shoulders. 

"Any of the ones called 102 Sweet Dreams." Peggy pointed at one of the tubes. "Like that one."

Angie handed it to Peggy, and she slipped it into her pocket. Then she opened one and rubbed it on the back of her hand. 

"I need the perfect red for this audition, English." she muttered, mostly to herself. "Like a really deep red, y'know?"

Peggy nodded and reached for one. "I like this color a lot."

Angie swiped it over her hand and shook her head. "It's blood orange."

Peggy scoffed. "Look who's getting all persnickety now! It's red, I promise you."

Angie rolled her eyes and set it to the side. "That's the no pile. I need a blood red to be a femme fatale, Peggy."

Slowly, they worked through all of Peggy's tubes. When they narrowed it down to about six in the yes pile, Angie wiped off her hand to see them side by side.

Peggy took her weight off of Angie and walked around to stand in front of her. 

"You know, you've really got to see what they look like on." She took the lipstick from Angie and tilted her chin up. She deftly applied it to Angie's lips and leaned to the side so she could see in the mirror.

"Damn, you're good at that, English. Did you ever think about going into cosmetics?" 

Peggy laughed. "Actually, I was an Avon Lady for an undercover mission a while back."

Angie grinned and stood to kiss Peggy on the cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick mark. Then she sat back down and wiped off her lips. She handed the next tube to Peggy.

By the time Angie made her choice, Peggy's face was covered in various shades of red kisses and Angie was sure her lips had to be stained red permanently.

"You're going to knock them dead at your audition, darling." Peggy said, kissing Angie on the forehead. Angie hugged her tightly.

"It's all thanks to you, English."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rly rly rly sorry it just gave me an idea for fluffy fluff


End file.
